todo perdido
by eva-seddieporsimpre
Summary: siguiente one, para completar la trilogía de "seré ese consuelo", y "no basta el solo consuelo"...en pov de Freddie...triste Seddie...BradxSam...


**¡HEY! ¿COMO DICEN QUE LE VA?**

**Seee, yo de nuevo lo siento pero no se porque pero tengo mas inspiración en esta serie de ones, que en mis otros fincs, ya termine un Cap. de mi gran secreto, y espero iluminarme y subir el Cap. de papeles invertidos o el de sin limite de edad, no se ¬¬ jajaja**

**Este es en POV de Freddie, surge después de mi serie de ones "no basta el solo consuelo" y "seré ese consuelo"….sigue siendo BradxSam dedicado a todos los que comentaron los dos primeros ones, y a todos los LEF (lectores fantasma) de esas historias, Que aunque no dejaron Review fueron varios los que consideraron los ones dignos de aunque sea echarle una miradita… gracias =)**

**ICARLY NO ME PERTENECE ESTA HISTORIA ES CREADA SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO. **

**Todo perdido…**

Sonaba tonto y estúpido, viniendo de tu parte, pero sabias que era lo correcto, Sam ahora se encontraba andando con tu mejor amigo Brad, y tu por alguna razón tonta ahora andas con su mejor amiga, parecía un drama de novela de esos en donde la protagonista termina feliz con su chico y blablablá…, Sam era esa protagonista, Brad ese chico ¿y tu?, un baboso que perdió a una gran mujer solo por una leve confusión; y aunque la amabas a ella no querías terminar con Carly, porque ella si te quería, te trataba bien, y siempre estaba de acuerdo contigo, no había ni una solo maldito error en ella, pero no era Sam…

Y te duele el echo de que fuiste tu quien la alejaste, te duele el echo de que tu le hiciste mas daño que cualquiera, y te hierve la sangre cada vez que observas como Brad había echo que ella se estabilizara, que te perdonara, pero lo mas triste el había echo que te olvidara, mientras el era el señorito perfección, tu solo fuiste un patán que de verdad no sentía nada por ella, y es verdad, nada por ella, y no sabias, no comprendías ¿por que carajo?, justo ahora que ella se encuentra feliz resulta que te importa, tal vez es cierto "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido", tu pensaste que Sam estaría allí siempre, y cuando te viste amenazado….abriste tus ojos, pero era tarde, muy tarde, sus besos, caricias, y sonrisa eran para el, para su pequeño Brad, como solía decirle.

Era tal y como debía ser, tú con tu amor platónico Carly y ella con un chico lindo e inteligente, de todas formas ¿no fue Brad el que todos pensábamos que ella quería?, tal vez el corazón de Sam tuvo un efecto retardado, un efecto que no te agrada nada…

Tragaste en seco al recordar el momento en que ella y el se anunciaron como pareja oficial, tenías ganas de reclamarle a Sam por no respetar un tiempo de su ruptura, pero no pudiste, te detuviste al ver su enorme sonrisa y esa chispa en sus ojos que te auto frenaron evitando que destruyas su pequeña burbuja…

Pero el vacio y la culpa te seguían

Carly era una chica inocente ella quería volver a unirnos como grupo, así que tuvo la brillante idea de invitar a la pareja en discordia, a Gibby y Tasha, a una cita triple, a un parque de diversiones para revivir viejos recuerdos, a pesar de la tención todos aceptaron ir, y solo fue cuando comenzaron a recorrer el lugar que la tensión del momento desapareció, dejándolos en un aura muy confortable

Pero no para ti…

Ver como Sam y Brad se tomaban de la mano y caminaban de una manera tierna, te hizo un nudo enorme en el estomago, no pudiste evitarlo y observaste con detalle cada movimiento, cada gesto, y eran como Carly y tu, todo parecía perfecto, pero la diferencia, el de ellos era real; no podías culparla a ella, ella solo estaba tratando de sentir felicidad, la culpa sabias que la tenia Brad, por ser tan perfecto, era un rubio muy listo y sabias que Sam amaba los castaños, pero el era la excepción….

Llegaste esa noche aturdido y cansado, eras un hombre fuerte (gracias a los golpes de Sam), pero no era suficiente, recordaste aquella noche que compartieron juntos tú y ella, aun se sentía su perfume en la habitación, pero solo pudiste golpear algo, por que era lo único que tu mente quería hacer, descargar furia, furia de impotencia, furia de perdedor…

Despertaste cansado habías perdido con tu hombría la noche anterior, habías llorado, llorado por una mujer…

Decidiste que lo mejor seria distraerte tal vez Carly quisiera hacer algo diferente a besarte, tal vez…

Entraste y viste que no había nadie, lentamente subiste las escaleras, pero paraste en seco al oír su voz y la de Carly, parecían chillar emocionadas detente fue lo que tu cerebro informo a todo tu cuerpo

-entonces tu y el… ¿ya?-oíste a tu "novia", preguntar emocionada

-Carls, vamos no te voy a contar eso –escuchaste su voz nerviosa, la conoces, sabes que ahora esta sonrojada

-¡vamos Sam! Estamos en confianza, tu me dijiste que ya tuviste tu segunda vez-dijo con algo de duda en su voz la morena, escuchaste un suspiro afligido del amor de tu vida

-Seee, Brad y yo, ya estuvimos juntos –Carly chillo emocionada, tomaste tu pecho asegurándote de que no se cayera tu corazón, fue en ese momento que te diste cuenta…

No importa cuanto lo intentaras, Sam no caería de nuevo, no importa cuanto lo intentes, Carly no sanaría esa herida, ya para ti…

Estaba todo perdido…

Fin…

**¡Si muy sentimental, creo que me estoy volviendo muy cursi ¡puaj!, tratare de corregir eso, jeje y comenten! Bye =)**


End file.
